This invention relates to a printing apparatus which includes a single revolution clutch.
Wrap-spring clutches are often used in printing environments which require a single revolution of the output member of the clutch to effect printing on a document. For example, in a financial data processing environment, endorsing machines utilize a wrap-spring clutch to rotate a printing member for a single revolution to effect "endorsement" printing on a document like a check. One of the problems with the wrap-spring clutches is that they do not have a long, useful life when placed in an environment requiring a high number of actuations or cycles per minute.